


Elise x Azura S Support

by EnterNameHere



Series: My Custom Support Log [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnterNameHere/pseuds/EnterNameHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read the title. It says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elise x Azura S Support

Azura: Good morning, Sister.

Elise: Huh? Oh, good morning, Azura.

Azura: ...Is something wrong? You don't seem to be your usual cheery self.

Elise: No, I'm fine. It's just... ...No, forget it. I shouldn't wrap you up in all of this.

Azura: All of what? It's okay, go right ahead. You can tell me.

Elise: Well, if you insist... I've kinda fallen for someone.

Azura: Fallen? As in, in love?

Elise: Yeah...I've been meaning to ask them out for a while now, but I'm scared as to how they'll react.

Azura: Well, just be yourself! Maybe butter him up a bit, or something.

Elise: Um...

Azura: Say something that you know he'd like to hear, as long as you mean it! With a cute face like yours, I doubt any man wou-

Elise: Could you stop assuming things?

Azura: Assuming? Whatever do you mean?

Elise: ...I never said it was a guy.

Azura: O-oh...Well, in that instance, I'm completely useless to you. I haven't exactly been with a woman before.

Elise: Aw... Well, little ring, looks like you might be staying in your box for a while longer...

Azura: You bought a ring for hi-her? May I see?

Elise: Sure. Knock yourself out. Figuratively.

Azura: Wow, this is beautiful! Where did you find this?

Elise: Just a standard jeweler's. No biggie.

Azura: This ring actually compliments my pendant pretty well, now that I look at it. What a neat coincidence!

Elise: ...That's not a coincidence. That was intentional.

Azura: Are you sure? You said tha- W-wait a minute...

Elise: ...

Azura: E-Elise, are you in love with me?

Elise: Yes, I am. I was wishing that I could give you that ring in a bit more of a formal way, but...well, you know. So, the question stands out there. Will you marry me, Azura?

Azura: I...I'm not sure what to say. Don't you see me as your sister? Surely y-

Elise: I used to. But after talking with Leo and Camilla for a while, I started to see you less as a sister and instead as something more. To put it less poetically, I love you as a person, not a sister.

Azura: Elise... ...Yes. I accept.

Elise: Wait, seriously?!

Azura: To be honest, I've been wrestling with feelings of my own. I never in a million years suspected that you would feel the same way.

Elise: Yay! Thank you, Azura! I love you sooooo much!

Azura: Heheh, there's the Elise I know and love!

Elise: Come on! We need to find dresses, and flow-

Azura: Um, I've heard of the expression "sooner rather than later," but I don't think the wedding needs to happen within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little S Support I whipped up for Azura and Elise after looking at unassumingvenusaur's tumblr for a day and a half straight. Also a potential start to a potential series where I post supports that I wrote between characters and even maybe my OC. We'll see, though.


End file.
